The Northeast Ohio Skin Diseases (SDRC) at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) was originally funded under Dr. D. Bickers from 88- 93, then under Dr. C. Elements from 93-97, and finally Dr. K. Cooper became the director. Since 199 it has operated under a no-cost extension and institutional bridge funds, and has continued to grow and expand services. This revised application builds upon a tremendous skin research base and outstanding productivity, combined with the energized and fresh initiatives of a new director and a great influx of new faculty to the Department of Dermatology and CWRU. CWRU is an institution renowned for its environment conductive to innovative interdisciplinary approaches to biomedical research and education. The SDRC at CWRU promotes cooperative education among investigators engaged directly in skin diseases research with those conducting state-of-the-art biomedical research in other disciplines that have relevance to skin disease. Comprised of 64 talented investigators from 17 different departments with over $25 million on annual support in skin-related national research funding ($1.7 million of which is form NIAMS), the Center has greatly leveraged the SDRC investment over 7 fold through advocacy of skin diseases research and fostering excellence in dermatological research. New initiatives for the next funding cycle include: (1) to translate innovative basic research to patients with skin disease, and (2) facilitate the development of young investigators into fully independent researchers in skin disease-related research, (3) provide a vibrant milieu for maximum cooperating among skin researchers, and (4) bring together precious resources to expedite skin research. The SDRC will encompass four Core facilities: (1) Molecular and Cellular Morphology, (2) Cell Culture and Molecular Technology, (3) Translational Research, and (4) Animal Experimentation. These Cores will provide skin specific expertise in technological services, training and consultation to SDRC members and to investigators directing the Pilot and Feasibility Studies. he studies highlight interactions among the four thematic research areas of the SDRC: (A) Immunology/Microbiology, (b) Photocarcinogenesis/Photobiology/Photomedicine, (c) Oncology, and (d) Cell Biology. A highly effective Administrative Core and Enrichment Program that is already in place maximizes cooperate interaction at all levels. The ultimate goal of this Core and Enrichment Program that is already in place maximizes cooperative interaction at all levels. The ultimate goal of this SDRC is to generate new knowledge that will have a sustained impact on cutaneous biology and that will improve the quality of life of patients with skin disease.